thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jigsaw Puzzle (EAM)
Jigsaw Puzzle 'is the second episode of the series, Ends All Means. Plot ''"Woods on fire..." Synopsis ''(In Flashback)'' The birds' chirp... the clouds are grey and cloudy. Christian is looking down in at a yet to reanimate dead Lin, Christian pulls out his knife and sees Lin's hand move. Christian uses his right hand and stabs Lin's head. Christian gets up and hears a walker growl, he sees a zombified Jessie walk out of the cabin. Out of anger, he kicks Jessie into the house that ends up hitting her on the table, Christian closes the door before Jessie could get up. The scene cuts to Christian already done burying Lin's body. The zombified Jessie is banging the house door. ''(Present) '' Christian and Madeline are hugging Melissa. Melissa stops and looks at them. "Where are they?" Melissa asks. "Who?" Christian asks in a confused manner. "Siddiq? Joyce?" Melissa responded. "Uh.. you didn't know?" Christian asks in ever more confusion. "Know what?" Melissa asks. "Joyce, she... died" Christian explained. "W-what?" Melissa responded in confusion, "H-how?!" Christian turned to Madeline, "Can you do it?" Christian asks. Madeline turns back to Melissa in silence, "She was bitten, we wanted to put her down but... she didn't let us. Kept on saying to put down other undead" Madeline explained. "She mentioned you at the end" Madeline added. "Oh, God... Joyce.." Melissa said in a sighing voice, Melissa adds, "What about Siddiq? Is he at least alive?" "I don't know. I've last time saw him with the last members of the group" Christian explained. Melissa sighs and sits down on a nearby bench, Christian turns to Jason. "You can talk to the leaders, I must comfort a friend" Christian says to Jason. "I understand," Jason says in a remorseful voice and walks away. Christian walks to Melissa, "First Jack... Now Joyce... You said you don't know where he is, right?" Melissa asks Christian. "Yes, I don't know where he is" Christian explained. Jason is walking through the neighborhood and sees a man gardening. Jason walks up to him, "Hey, Do you where one of the leaders are?" "Well, if your looking for one of the leaders. You've found one of them" the man explained. "Where is he?" Jason asks. "It's me, kid" the man replied. "Your one of the leaders?" Jason asks. The man replies "Yep, your looking at them" The man stands up and raised out his hand, "I'm John Dorie" the man explained. "Jason" Jason replied. "Nice to meet you, Jason. Follow me" Dorie said in a waving motion to follow him. Back in the Greenspun Community, Joel and Sarah are walking to the cafe part of the community. "So what's happening?" Sarah asks. "Well, Nick complained about a sick old woman in her house. She has not come out of her house since yesterday" Joel explained. Joel and Sarah walk to Nicholas. Nicholas gets up from the bench, "Finally, your here!" Nicholas says in relief. "Whats the matter?" Joel asks. Nicholas replies "There is that old lady, Riley. She has not been out from her house for two days" "So you want me to check in her house?" Joel asked. "Yes, the last time I'd seen her was when she was walking out for some fresh air. She said that she was coming down with the flu along with her husband Walter" Nicholas explained. Joel looks at Sarah and nods, then looks at Nick back. "Okay, we'll check and see if she's fine" Joel replied. Joel walks to her home and knocks her door, "Hello?" Joel yells but no response. He turns the knob and it opens, Joel sees a blondish brown-haired woman standing to the kitchen table, "Riley?" Sarah called out. The woman turns around to see an undead Riley, she growls at Joel and Sarah. Causing, Joel to pull out his Beretta with the suppressor and shoot her in the head, killing her for good. Joel runs to her body and sees a bite wound on her shoulder, "A bite..." Joel said. "Who could of bit her?" Sarah asks. "Well, she hasn't been a scout or supply runner, just a survivor. That means the only suspect is Walter" Joel explained. Joel and Sarah walk upstairs in the house and hears walker hissing in Walter's room. "You want to do it?" Joel asks. Sarah nods yes and gets to the door. She pulls out her knife and opens his door. She quickly stabs an undead Walter in the head, killing him. Sarah checks him, "No bite. It was him." "Strange" Joel said. "Strange indeed" Sarah responded. In a meanwhile in the Charleston Settlement, Jason and Dorie walk to a room with Edgar inside. They go into the room, Edgar turns to see them. "Hey, John. How are you?" Edgar asks in a polite manner. "Nothing much. This young gentleman wants to talk to you" John explains. Jason and Edgar shake hands, "My name is Edgar," Edgar says. "Names Jason" Jason replied. Jason, John and Edgar walk to another room, "So, what brings you here, Jason?" Edgar asks. "Well, we have a community 5 miles away from yours. We want to share and grow supplies together, build a community together and fight off threats" Jason explained. Edgar and John look at each other for a second and then turn back to Jason. "Okay, we'll see but you have to take us to your community" Edgar explained. "Of course. I'll take you to the community" Jason replied. "Then that's what we want to do. Thanks for the welcome" Edgar says in a calm manner. A meeting is held in the courthouse. Christian walks in with the crown and sits by two kids named Jane and Mike. He sits on the metal chair before Mike and Jane sit between him. "Hey," Mike says to Christian. "Hmm..?" Christian turns around to see Mike. "What is the meeting about?" Mike asks. "I don't know" Christian explained. "I'm a newcomer" "Where are you from?" Jane says. Causing Chris to turn around to Jane. "A community, a large community" Christian responded. "Where you from?" Christian asks them. "We are friends from a neighborhood. We were before the apocalypse" Jane explained. "Huh," Christian said in a normal manner. ''(In Flashback) ''' Christian is walking through an abandoned town. He sees an abandoned store and decides to walk to it, he pulls out his staff and walks through with it. Christian walks around and sees the abandoned shelf while walking he sees a fresh body of a walker store clerk. "A recent kill?" Christian says. A woman screams and attempts to hit him with a tree branch but he dodges in time and she accidentally hits the shelf less shelf and causes Christian to strike her branch out of her hands. She ends up tackling him, causing his staff to be dropped and pushed away. She grabs him with her hands and wraps them around his neck. She attempts to choke him, Christian quickly uses his right hand to pull out his knife and stab Tira in the throat. Blood pours out of her throat and lands on Christian's face. He pushes her off of him and takes deep breaths. He takes off his blood-soaked eye patch and looks at the now dead Tira. Christian gets up and stands by her body. He looks at his hands, which is blood-soaked while he looks in horror. Deaths * Lin ''(Before Reanimation) * Riley (Alive, Off-Screen, Zombified) * Walter (Alive, Off-Screen, Zombified) * Tira Trivia * First appearance of Edgar. * First appearance of John Dorie. * First appearance of Nicholas Clark. * First appearance of Jane Ives. * First appearance of Mike Wheeler. * First appearance of Riley. (Alive, Off-Screen, Zombified) * First appearance of Walter. (Alive, Off-Screen, Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Tira. (Flashback) * First (and last) mention of Jack Holmes. (Fate Confirmed) * First (and last) mention of Joyce. (Fate Confirmed) * First (and last) mention of Siddiq. (Mentioned) * Last appearance of Jessie Kramer. (Zombified, Flashback) * Last appearance of Lin. ''(Flashback) '' * This is the first episode that establishes the explaination of Nicholas Clark's existance even though he's dead in the Fear The Walking Dead series. ** The Fear The Walking Dead series ''(along with the The Walking Dead series) ''are both taking place in a another universe, which means that the things that take place such as Nick's death and Troy Otto's death does not happen. This is explained by user, Undead Jastus.